


The Cantina at the End of the Galaxy

by shesasurvivor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire - Delilah S. Dawson, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesasurvivor/pseuds/shesasurvivor
Summary: He knew who he was. Respected him, almost. But a job is a job. Mando hunts down his bounty at the galaxy's edge. Written for the May the Fourth Be With You 2020 Exchange.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	The Cantina at the End of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Cruria! I was excited to see a promp for The Mandalorian included in your requests. I couldn't help mixing in with the new Galaxy's Edge lands at the Disney parks. I hope this is what you wanted! May the Force be with you!

He knew all eyes were on him as he entered the cantina. Eyes were always on him, everywhere he went. It came with the territory when you wore Mandalorian armor. He was used to it. He ignored the attention, and made his way to the bar, where a droid was wiping down the counter.

Great. He hated droids.

“Can I get you something?” Asked the mechanical voice.

For a moment, he only started at the droid, who stared back. If this were a sentient creature, he would win this standoff. Even if this were a protocol droid, he might still manage to cause something resembling concern to surge through its circuits. But this droid was programmed to serve the bars patrons, and be exactly as tough as its job demanded.

It wasn’t worth it to get into an altercation. 

“Blurrgfire,” he said instead, his voice neutral. He took a seat on the stool in front of him while the droid turned and busied itself with preparing the drink. A few minutes later, it was placed in front of him. He took it and pretended to be casually minding his own business, while he listened for the information he needed.

He knew the owner of this cantina, Oga Garra, wasn’t somebody you wanted to mess with. Not if it could be helped, at least. Better to avoid her all together, if possible. But this cantina attracted all sorts. Smugglers, pirates, and even his fellow bounty hunters frequented this establishment. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A figure sauntered up to take the stool next to his. “Don’t tell me we have a Mandolorian in our beloved spaceport.” 

He turned to the Weequay now sitting next to him. He recognized him. Hondo Ohnaka. He was a figure most in his profession were well acquainted with. 

“Keep moving,” he answered the former pirate. 

“Now, now,” Hondo tutted. “Is that any way to treat someone who is here to offer a job?”

“I don’t need work.”

“I am sure that is true. If what they say about Mandalorians is true… but of course it is!” Hondo put on his most flattering smile, then leaned in closer. His voice lowered. “But what if I said I could offer something better than money for you?”

“Yeah?” He took another swig of his drink. “And what’s that?”

“What is it that every true Mandalorian soldier wants?” Hondo asked, his voice growing louder with a light-hearted touch of humor. 

“There’s a lot of things,” he countered.

“This is true,’ he said. “But there is one thing I’m willing to bet you place higher than anything else.’ At this, Hondo’s eyes flickered up to the helmet that never came off.

He decided to take the bait. “Beskar.”

Now Hondo grinned. “If you took me up on my offer, I may be able to help you out.”

“Where do you know how to find beskar?”

“Uh, uh, uh. I do not give away my secrets so easily. First you must do something for me.”

“Yeah? And what could you need from me so bad that’s worth beskar?”

“I need security on a deal I’m working out,” Hondo explained. “Let’s just say I’m trying to avoid any Imperial entanglements, if you know what I mean.”

“The empire’s been gone for four years,” he countered. 

“Ahh, not so much out here,” Hondo said. “It still lives on in certain pockets of the galaxy. This is one of them.”

The Mandalorian gave this some consideration before he finally spoke again. “Okay.”

Hondo’s face lit up, as he broke out into uproarious laughter. “I knew I could count on you! You will not be sorry, friend, I promise.”

He didn’t bother to answer that promise. “There’s just one thing I need to do before we leave,” he said.

Now Hondo’s brow quirked upward. “Oh? And what is that?”

His answer was so simple, it nearly took Hondo by surprise. “I need to use the refresher.”

“Well, is that all?” Hondo said, with a slight touch of relief to his voice. “It’s just right over there. I could use a little refreshing myself, if you know what I mean.”

No response. He just made his way through the room, with Hondo showboating in his wake as he followed. Wordlessly, he lead the Weequay into the otherwise empty refresher. As Hondo passed, he pushed the door shut behind him, and blocked the pathway out, enlarging his stance to brace for the inevitable fight.

“Hey, what is this?” The jovial spirit had gone from Hondo’s voice as he circled on the Mandalorian. “I thought we had a deal.” He started forward, until a blaster in his face made him freeze in his tracks. 

“Whoa, let’s just calm down here,” he said. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement.” Then he lunged forward in attack. 

It was too late. Anticipating his attack, the Mandalorian quickly used his blaster to block the attack, pushing back against Hondo and throwing him off balance in the process. While Hondo was distracted, he moved in, grabbing him by the arms. There was a brief struggle before the Mandalorian overcame Hondo. He bound his arms behind him, then dragged him into a stall, where a concealed door waited for them. 

“Please do not do this,” Hondo attempted as he was dragged into a dark hallway. “It is not too late. Surely we can come to some sort of agreement.” His pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Oga Garra, she is a tough one. Surely you will be better working out a compromise with me.”

Still, no response. They only drew closer to the doorway of the Blutopian crime lord's office. When at last they stood in front, just as he was about to knock on the door, Hondo made one last attempt. 

“Please! I really do know where you can find some beskar armor for yourself!”

It was enough to make him hesitate as he considered it. Weighed the likelihood in his mind. What would be more worth his effort? Turn this bounty over, and receive a sure payment? Or the chance for some real beskar?

He knocked on the door. It opened, and they were greeted with a couple of Oga’s henchmen.

“What do you want?” They sneered. 

In response, the Mandalorian only pushed Hondo forward.

Recognition dawned on their faces. They stepped aside to allow passage forward.

“Who is this?” Oga demanded from her desk in Huttese. “Why are you allowing him in here?” Then she stopped when she saw what was being brought to her. She looked at Hondo. Then she looked to him.

“You’re here for the bounty,” she said in basic. It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact.

“This is the man you wanted,” he said in response.

Oga scoffed, possibly at the thought of considering Hondo a grown man. “You live up to your reputation.”

The Mandalorian ignored this, instead holding the bounty puck in front of him. “There’s supposed to be a payment.”

Oga had to laugh. When she spoke next, something that almost sounded like respect came through in her voice. “My men will pay you,” she nodded at them. 

He bowed his head in recognition, and turned to follow them out of the room. As he left, Hondo began to bargain with Oga herself, in a vain attempt to escape his predicament. Momentarily, the Mandalorian paused, wondering, briefly, if he had made the right choice. Then it was gone, and he followed Oga’s henchmen to his reward. 


End file.
